The Warrior
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: Written for KoopalingFan1's Contest. Meta Knight is a man of many things. Above all, he is a warrior.


**A/N This was really an experiment more than anything. I wanted to get the confidence and legendary qualities of Meta Knight down pat. He is a very interesting character, indeed. **

**Just a tiny note- the idea of Junction City, an idea floated around in many of my fics, is actually my own creation. For the best description, you'd probably look in **_**The World is Noisy Here **_**and **_**Samskeyti. **_**I'll probably write a little doodad for it on my page when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, regret nothing and I (as is now tattooed on my wrist) **_**let them forget nothing.**_

**Here we go.**

I am a warrior.

I am the one who awakens at seven in the morning, bright even through tired eyes, with an eagerness that I have not experienced since my youth with expectation for the day ahead and the challenges it gives me.

I am one of many participating in a tournament of all the most revered and legendary warriors and historical figures that could be imagined. _Audi Famam Illius _is their slogan. "Of that person I have heard legends."

I am a legend. I am the dark knight, the undisputed captain of the most glorious airship to sail the universes, the Halberd. My crew and I are among the most powerful in the galaxies. Many legends of our adventures and battles have been circulated through the universe, from the skylines of Junction City to the dusty trails Hyrule, the starry colonies around Corneria, the vibrant colors of the Mushroom Kingdom and everywhere imaginable in between. Everyone knows of the great knight of the stars; the wielder of the almighty Galaxia that cuts through his foes with ease; the leader of the finest crew in the galaxies; the one who simply cannot be stopped or moved.

I am unstoppable. Every day I spend my time preparing for the next battle; the next fight, the next spilling of blood, sweat and tears, the next noble fighter to defeat, the inevitable victory. I cannot be swayed by temptation or by luxury.

I am the subject of many a conversation. Some say that I cannot be defeated; I say that they are correct. Some people say that I simply try too hard and cannot enjoy my life; I say that the rush of the battle is the greatest enjoyment of my life. Some say that I am too small to be a threat; I simply cut them down to size. For the most part, though, I let people talk and hear nothing they say.

I am the one who enters the stadium with the utmost confidence. When my competitors face me, they know they are not in for an easy fight. They bring their best and give me as hard of a time as they can. Good. I demand the best of every fighter's abilities.

I am the one who the people watch intensely, mesmerized by my skill and fearing for me to falter. I rarely do.

I am my biggest critic. If I fall or if I lose, I am the only one who is affected by it. My fans know that I will bounce back, perhaps better than I do. I demand perfection from myself, because I know I am capable of it. When I fail, I know that I am not indestructible, and the thought is as unnerving as you could imagine. I take solace in the fact that anyone who earns a victory over me takes it as a badge of honor; it reminds me that I am still the highest standard in the group of fighters.

I am in the company of many a brilliant competitor. I make sure I never underestimate them the way they have done so with me. Truly they are the best of the universe; even the one who places the lowest could defeat twenty strong and armed men. There are heroes and villains, lovers and fighters, those as light as a balloon or as large as a dragon. Each one is different, even those that battle in similar ways. They all have the hopes of winning this tournament, and for brief moments, I almost feel guilt for taking that away from them. Such is the essence of this game, however. Only one can come out on top, and I will only be satisfied if it is me.

I am the one who gets his high off of the rush of the fight. Oh, how glorious it is! My blood pumps with every lightning quick movement I make with my sword! My heart soars whenever I land a perfect hit! My mind is abuzz every time I form together a perfect battle strategy! My pride brims over the surface when I hear that it is my name the fans are calling, that it is my success they are cheering for, that it is my mask they hope to see on the trophy at this tournament's end! They are on the edges of their seats waiting, hoping and praying that the almighty foot-tall blue swordfighter will take his rightful place as the champion warrior of the galaxies!

I am a symbol of hope. Those who are underestimated or are given spite look to me, knowing that if someone so easy to disregard can defy the odds so effortlessly, surely they can as well. The children sport action figures of me (imagine that! In an even smaller version I am still an undefeated warrior!) They declare that when they grow up, they want to be just like me. It is their hope and their dream that gives me a purpose and makes everything I have experienced in my life worth it.

I am the best. Despite my stature I stand the tallest over everyone else with my skill and my capabilities. This means that I stand so tall that if I fall, it will be a mighty topple. That is what fuels my dedication and my constant willingness to train and prepare and fight to the point that it nearly an obsession, an addiction. I cannot fall. I cannot be bested. I cannot allow it. I will fight until there is none left to give, because I can't face the alternative of defeat.

I am truly a warrior. My body and soul yearns for the fight. My heart longs for the victory. My pride longs for the satisfaction of being the best. The size of my passion and skill will cast a shadow large enough to envelop my body. I give everything that I have for the sake of the battle, and if that means there is nothing left of me when I win the war, then so be it.

I am unforgettable. History will remember me, and I will be the one who writes the books.

I am eternal.

I am a champion.

I am Meta Knight.

**A/N I'm happy with how this turned out. I hope you are as well.**

**Wish me good luck with KoopalingFan's contest!**

**~MoD**


End file.
